Carter Harrington
"We can be best friends...or we can be bitter enemies." -Carter Harrington '' Carter Julian Harrington is a corrupt businessman residing in Los Santos. He is one of the main characters in Grand Theft Auto: Guns of The Night '''and he is voiced and motion captured by '''Misha Collins. He is the typical businessman who wants his business stocks higher. However, he is on the brink of bankruptcy, due to failure in producing movies in a good way. Carter's goal is to achieve more success in this and to prove to former friend turned business rival that he is the real movie man. He also goes into the life of crime in order to achieve more money and to pay some actors to act in his movies. Early Life Carter was born on July 18, 1971, to then soon-to-be War Veteran, Louis Harrington and businesswoman, Victoria Rugwell. He is the oldest son as his brother, Theodore was born 2 years after he was born and his sister, Marissa was born another 2 years after Theodore was born. Carter was close to his younger siblings and became their role model. Carter is a Catholic. On Carter's paternal side, Carter is of English descent, as his father is an Englishman and immigrated to the United States as a gift from his parents after he graduated from University. On Carter's maternal side, Carter is of pure American descent. Carter was raised with wealth and enjoyed being rich. Most of his friends have the commonwealth of what everybody has. Carter almost got expelled from his school in the 7th grade after almost brutally killing another student, since that student was bullying another. Carter graduated from both elementary and high school with honors. He was a straight-A student. He was interested in business, tech, music, and history. He then went on to University and graduated with a degree in Business. On February 11, 1990, he and four of his friends from elementary to university decided to create a Movie Company called "Crystal Camera Productions". They promoted the company on March 2, 1998, after being accepted by the Richards Majestic Productions and later on being associated with it, but in 2007, Crystal Camera Productions became independent. In the summer of 1987, he met Leslie Sanchella. Leslie was in the same grade as he and Carter did not know Leslie was in the same High School as her since the 9th grade. They dated, until they became engaged and married on October 29, 1992. In 1993, Leslie then became pregnant with Carter's first child and gave birth to their first son, Joseph Harrington. In 1995, she gave birth to a second son, Matthew Harrington. In 1998, she gave birth to a third son, Edward. In 2001, she gave birth to a fourth son, Anthony and lastly in 2003, she gave birth to their first daughter, Samantha. After Crystal Camera Productions were producing good movies, he had enough money to purchase a mansion in 1994. Life Today Ever since 2009, He and his best friend turned enemy, Claude Niddingham, created his own company called Niddingham Pictures. It started a war between the two companies. Carter was winning for the first three years before Claude begun to create better movies with his company. Carter was reaching the point where he could have been going bankrupt as stocks were going down, low producing, etc. He needed a good and smart game plan. His oldest son, Joseph, is a police officer for the LSPD. His second son, Matthew, is an employee at the Verona Mall in a sports store. His middle son, Edward, is in University, studying the art of cinema. His youngest kids, Anthony and Samantha, are in High School finishing off their last and third years there. Personality Carter is considered to be one of the smartest guys in the world. He is smart, charismatic, funny and happy at times. His dad personality is in between strict and lenient, loveable, caring and kind as well. Trivia * Carter is 6'1''. * Carter knows the fighting style of Kickboxing. * Carter's favorite pistol is a Desert Eagle. * Carter's clothing is either suits and ties or a buttoned shirt and jeans. * Carter received his first car once he got his G2. * Carter's favorite sports are Basketball, Soccer and Football. Attires * Casual: Light Blue Denim Shirt, Silver Watch, Brown Belt, Navy Blue Jeans, Black Timberland Boots * Business: Gray Blazer, White Buttoned Shirt, Red/Black Striped Tie, Gold Watch, Black Belt, Gray Trousers, Black Dress Shoes * Home: White Tank Top, Green Shorts, Black Socks * Swimming: Yellow/Black Swimming Shorts * Exercise: White Sport Sunglasses Gray Hoodie, White T-Shirt, White Sports Watch, Black Sweatpants, Red Running Shoes * Hiking: Blue Camo Hoodie, Dark Green Polo Shirt, White Sports Watch, Beige Cargo Belt, Beige Cargo Shorts, Yellow Timberland Boots * Beach: Orange Gray Aviators, Los Santos Tank Top, Teal Swimming Shorts, Black Flip Flops * Semi Formal: Blue Buttoned Shirt, Silver Watch, Black Belt, Black Trousers, Black Dress Shoes * Tuxedo: Black Blazer, White Buttoned Shirt, Black Bow Tie, Gold Watch, Black Belt, Black Trousers, Black Dress Shoes * Summer: Sleeveless Orange Buttoned Shirt, Vinewood T-Shirt, Silver Watch, Black/Red Sport Shorts, Black Running Shoes * Heist: Black Sports Sunglasses, Gray Turtleneck, Black Fingerless Gloves, Brown Belt, Green Camo Cargo Pants, Black Timberland Boots * Water Heist: Light Blue Goggles, Black/Yellow Jumpsuit, Black Leather Gloves, Black FiveFinger Shoes * Winter Heist: Red/Black Flannel Parka, Gray Jacket, Green Buttoned Shirt, Brown Gloves, Black Belt, Gray Cargo Pants, Brown Timberland Boots * Utility Heist: Black Bulletproof Vest, Black Tank Top, Silver Watch, Black Belt, Black Cargo Pants, Black Timberland Boots * Police Disguise: Navy Blue Cop Top, Police Badge, Black Sunglasses, ID Patch, Black Tie, Gold Watch, Black Belt, Navy Blue Trousers, Black Timberland Boots Category:Characters Category:Characters in Guns of The Night